This invention relates generally to a process concentrate and dairy products made therefrom.
Numerous drinks and foods are available for consumption. Most drinks and foods do not take advantage of under utilized resourcesxe2x80x94whey, milk and their components.
Cow (bovine) milk contains about 87 percent (%) water, 3% casein, 0.65% whey protein, 4.5% to 5.0% lactose, 3% to 4% milk fat, 0.3% to 0.7% mineral salt plus a variety of water and fat soluble vitamins, lactic and citric acids, urea, free amino acids and polypeptides. In the manufacture of cottage cheese or casein, the milk fat is first separated centrifugally (as cream) and the casein fraction of the milk is then precipitated at its isoelectric point by the addition of acid. The precipitated casein, about {fraction (1/10)}th of the original weight of the milk, is then treated to yield the desired casein product. The remainder of the original milk, containing all of the other components listed above, is called whey.
For other cheeses, the process varies somewhat. The whole or part skim milk is treated with an enzyme (such as rennet, porcine pepsin or a vegetable enzyme) to coagulate and precipitate casein. The precipitated casein, called xe2x80x9ccurdxe2x80x9d, is cut and treated in a suitable manner to yield the desired cheese, with the remainder of the original milk, called whey, being drained off the curd.
The average composition of whey obtained from ordinary cow milk (whole milk) is 93 (weight percent) wt. % water, 1 wt. % protein, 0.3 wt. % fat, 5 wt. % carbohydrates and 0.7 wt. % ash. Whey often has a pH in the range of about 4 to about 7 but raw whey can be neutral, acidic or basic. For example, cheese whey from Cheddar, Swiss or Italian cheese has a pH of 5.8 to 6.2 whereas whey from cottage cheese has a substantially lower pH.
Whey, because of its about 5.6 to about 6.5 wt. % solids content, has long been recognized as a serious pollutant. However, its protein content (about 0.6 to about 0.8 wt. %) has untapped commercial value and the unusual property of being acid soluble. Whey protein also has an excellently well balanced ratio of essential amino acids making it a satisfactory source of protein for food fortification. The water and other solids of whey and milk do not now have high commercial value.
Whey can be subjected to filtration to produce a retentate and permeate that, for example, can be incorporated into a drink. European Patent Application Nos. 0 019 415 (Stauffer Chemical Company) and 0 364 053 (DMV-Campina P. V.) disclose drinks made from retentate and permeate, respectively.
It would be desirable to add value to milk, whey and their components. The present invention satisfies this desire.
Methods of making a process concentrate suitable for use to make a batch concentrate or a dairy product are disclosed. The process concentrate contains a liquid dairy base (1) which is sterilized, (2) to which is added an aliquot of the total amount of the preservative in the batch concentrate (which preferably yields the correct amount of preservative that is in the dairy product) or (3), when the dairy base is a retentate or dairy water, to which is added substantially all of the preservative in the dairy product. The batch concentrate contains either (1) water, the remainder of the preservative and the process concentrate or (2) the process concentrate and other components. The dairy base can be retentate or permeate of a dairy starting material, e.g., milk, defatted milk, whey, defatted whey, retentate and defafted retentate or the dairy water obtained from a dairy starting material.
If the dairy base is a permeate and the dairy product is a drink, it is important to stability that only an aliquot of the preservative be present in the process concentrate. If the total amount of the preservative is present in the process concentrate then the preservative could crystallize out at room temperature. The present method enables the production of process concentrate and batch concentrate that are stable at room temperature.
The process concentrate of alternate (2), above, to make the drink can be made by mixing the liquid dairy base and the preservative aliquot, preferably at an elevated temperature, for a time period effective to form a homogeneous mixture. The pH of the dairy preservative mixture is reduced to a pH at which the preservative is effective, i.e., a pH below about 7. The temperature of the process concentrate can then be lowered to room temperature. The preservative is present in an amount effective to have a preserving effect on the process concentrate and remain in solution at the room temperature.
The batch concentrate, from the process concentrate of alternate (2), above, used to make the drink can preferably be prepared by mixing the remaining preservative with water followed by mixing with the process concentrate. The total amount of preservative in the batch concentrate preferably is an amount that remains in solution at room temperature and provides both a preserving effect and the total amount of preservative in the dairy product.
The retentate and permeate are produced by the filtration of the dairy starting material. The composition of the retentate and permeate depend upon the starting material and the type of filtration. The dairy water is the permeate from the reverse osmosis of the dairy starting material.
The dairy product can be a drink, cheese spread, dip, dessert or the like made from the process or batch concentrate. The drink can be produced by mixing the batch concentrate with water.
The dairy product also can be used in a method of treating a urinary tract of a patient in need of such treatment by administering an effective amount of the dairy product including the dairy base and lowering the pH of the patient""s urine and urinary tract. Treatment of a patient""s urinary tract can be effected in a convenient manner by administering the dairy product in drink form.
Dairy products produced by any of the above-described methods provides another use for milk, defatted milk, retentate and defatted retentate and a beneficial use for whey and defatted whey. The present methods enable the use of permeate or retentate without requiring an additional treatment such as the hydrolysis of lactose. Production of the process concentrate and batch concentrate provides value to the dairy starting material and facilitates further processing.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims.
Although this invention is susceptible to embodiment in many different forms and will be described in detail, presently preferred embodiments of the invention are described. It should be understood, however, that the present disclosure is to be considered as an exemplification of the principles of this invention and is not intended to limit the invention to the embodiments illustrated.
A process concentrate can be used to make a batch concentrate or a dairy product. The process concentrate includes a liquid dairy base (1) which is sterilized, (2) to which is added an aliquot of the total preservative in the batch concentrate or (3), when the dairy base is a retentate or dairy water, to which is added substantially all of the preservative in the dairy product.
The process concentrate of alternate (2), above, preferably is stable and made from permeate, includes the steps of mixing the dairy base and the preservative aliquot to form a homogeneous mixture and reducing the pH of the mixture by mixing food grade acid therewith. Preferably, the preservative and the dairy base are mixed prior to mixing the acid therewith. Preferably, the mixing is performed at an elevated temperature. Optionally, the method also includes the step of lowering the temperature of the process concentrate to room temperature. The preservative aliquot in the process concentrate is an amount effective to have a preserving effect on the process concentrate and not separate out of the process concentrate at room temperature. The acid is used to reduce to pH of the mixture to a pH at which the preservative is effective.
The term xe2x80x9cstable,xe2x80x9d as used in its various grammatical forms to define the process or batch concentrate, means that the components do not separate out at room temperature. For example, the preservative does not separate out of the process concentrate.
The term xe2x80x9croom temperature,xe2x80x9d as used in its various grammatical forms, identifies a temperature in the range of about 1 5.degree. to about 30.degree. C.
The term xe2x80x9cbatch concentrate,xe2x80x9d as used in its various grammatical forms, identifies a concentrate that contains substantially all of the preservative that will be in the dairy product.
The term xe2x80x9cpreserving effect,xe2x80x9d as used in its various grammatical forms, means that the spoilage of the concentrate being discussed is inhibited.
Especially when the dairy product is a drink from a batch concentrate and the process concentrate is made using permeate from whey, it is important that the preservative not separate out. Therefore, the total amount of preservative in the batch concentrate cannot be used in the process concentrate.
The batch concentrate, especially for a permeate-containing drink, is stable at room temperature and is made by mixing the remainder of the preservative with water to form a second homogeneous mixture that is mixed with the process concentrate to produce the batch concentrate. The total preservative in the batch concentrate is an amount effective to have a preserving effect on the batch concentrate.
The pH of the batch concentrate can be reduced to a pH at which the preservative is effective using additional food grade acid. Alternatively, the acid present in the process concentrate can be an amount effective to obtain a pH in the batch concentrate at which the preservative is effective.
The dairy product can be a drink, cheese spread, dip, frozen dessert or the like made from the process or batch concentrate. When the dairy product is a drink it can be produced by diluting the batch concentrate with additional water, e.g., distilled, uncarbonated, carbonated, dairy and the like, and mixing. The drink can have a relatively low viscosity such as soft drink or a relatively high viscosity such as a shake or frappe.
Sweetening agents, vitamins, minerals, food coloring, flavorants and stabilizers can be added to the process concentrate, batch concentrate or diluted batch concentrate.
Alternatively, the dairy product can be made by sterilizing the dairy base before or after further processing. Further processing can including packaging, mixing with other components of the dairy product and the like.
The dairy product can be used to treat a urinary tract of a patient in need of treatment. The treatment method includes the steps of administering an effective amount of the dairy product that includes the dairy base and lowering the pH (acidification) of the urine and the urinary tract. Preferably, the treatment also includes the step of monitoring the condition of the urinary tract. The dairy product acidifies the urine and the urinary tract to inhibit or prohibit the growth of bacteria in the urinary tract. The suitable dairy product preferably contains nonprotein nitrogen, vitamin C, potassium, lactose and fructose. It is presently theorized that one or more of these components of the dairy product contribute to urine tract acidification. The dairy product can be administered repeatedly throughout the day to maintain a low pH in the urinary tract or can be administered periodically to temporarily lower the pH and permit the pH to rise prior to again administering the dairy product. Preferably, the dairy base is the permeate obtained from whey and the dairy product is a drink.
The dairy base is the retentate or permeate of the filtration of the dairy starting material, e.g., milk, defatted milk, whey, defatted whey, retentate or defatted retentate or the dairy water obtained by evaporation and condensation of water from the dairy starting material. Preferably, the milk is cow (bovine) milk and the dairy starting material is obtained from cow milk. Most preferably, the dairy starting material is permeate, especially from cheese whey. Alternatively, the milk can be from another dairy animal such as a goat. The defatted milk, whey and retentate are conventional products that can be produced by centrifuging to separate the fat therefrom. Any edible whey can be used individually or admixed with other whey. Thus, cheddar cheese whey can be used with cottage cheese whey. Preferably, the whey is a sweet whey.
Filtration is a known process that separates the dairy starting material into retentate and permeate using a semipermeable membrane. The membrane permits water and, depending upon the selection of the membrane and operating conditions of the filtration process, low molecular weight substances dissolved in the dairy starting material to pass therethrough (permeate) but retains higher molecular weight substances (retentate), e.g., colloidally disbursed proteins, micelles of protein and minerals, fat globules and the like. Filtration can be accomplished using ultrafiltration (UF), reverse osmosis (R/O) and the like.
When R/O is utilized, the permeate is dairy water which is substantially all water. The dairy water is treated twice, once biologically by the animal and once mechanically by R/O or evaporation/condensation.
The composition of the retentate and permeate depend upon the dairy starting material, filtration temperature and the filter membrane. Typical compositions for whole milk, skim milk and whey are provided below.
Typically, the composition of the permeate is, if produced from a R/O process, dairy water or, if produced from a UF process, about 75 to about 95 wt. % water, about 0.1 to about 0.5 wt. % protein and about 5 to about 25 wt. % total other solids. The other solids include carbohydrates, fats and ash. The permeate at an elevated solids concentration is preferably at an elevated temperature to maintain the solubility of the lactose.
The preservative is preferably benzoate such as sodium or potassium benzoate. Potassium benzoate is preferred because of the desire to reduce sodium consumption. The benzoate can be a crystal that is dissolved in water prior to use. The preservative can have a flavoring effect.
The acid can be a flavorant for the dairy product. Representative acids include citric acid, phosphoric acid, hydrochloric acid and other conventional food grade acids.
Sterilization can be accomplished by the application of heat, e.g., a pasteurization temperature or higher, a chemical or irradiation. Sterilization can be performed before or after the addition to the dairy base of other components of the process concentrate.
The sweetening agent can be a natural or artificial sweetener. Representative sweetening agents include sugar, fructose, aspartame (commercially available under the tradename Nutrasweet.RTM.), corn sweetener and the like.
The vitamins and minerals that can be present are conventional. Representative vitamins are ascorbic acid (vitamin-C), and the like. Representative minerals are potassium and the like.
The conventional flavorant is natural or artificial, an extract or flavor or a mixture thereof. Representative flavorants include citric acid (to provide an citric flavor), phosphoric acid (cola), orange, lime, lemon and the like.
The conventional colorant is natural, artificial or a mixture thereof.
The conventional stabilizer is natural, artificial or a mixture thereof. Representative stabilizers include gums, starches and the like. The stabilizer can thicken the product.
The dairy product drink can be carbonated as by using carbonated water instead of uncarbonated water when diluting the batch concentrate or by injecting gaseous carbon dioxide into the concentrate or dairy product.
The water used in the batch concentrate or to dilute the batch concentrate can be dairy water.
The composition of the process and batch concentrates depend upon the dairy base used and the type of dairy product to be produced. Representative compositions are provided below.
The process concentrate can contain, based on the total weight of the components present, about 90 to about 99, preferably about 91 to about 98, wt. % dairy base, about 0 to about 0.8, preferably about 0.01 to about 0.8, most preferably about 0.01 to about 0.7, wt. % preservative and about 1 to about 10, preferably about 2 to about 9, wt. % acid.
The batch concentrate can contain, based on the total weight of the components present, about 1 to about 90, preferably about 30 to about 50, wt. % water, about 0 to about 0.8, preferably about 0.01 to about 0.8, most preferably about 0.01 to about 0.7, wt. % preservative and about 10 to about 50, preferably about 10 to about 45, wt. % process concentrate. The total solids content is about 10 to about 40 wt. %. The total amount of preservative in the batch concentrate is preferably about 0.01 to about 0.7 wt. %. The total amount of acid in the batch concentrate is that effective to lower the pH of the batch concentrate to a pH at which the preservative is effective. The total amount of acid depends upon the pH and amount and type of the retentate or permeate, preservative and the like.
The batch concentrate can be diluted with water at a weight ratio of about 99:1 to about 1:99, preferably about 10:1 to about 1:10, of batch concentrate to water to produce a drink.
The sweetening agent, vitamins, minerals, flavorant, colorant and stabilizers, if utilized, are present in amounts effective to obtain the desired sweetness, nutritional content, flavor, color and stability.
The dairy base and preservative aliquot preferably are mixed at a temperature in the range of about 1 5.degree. C. to a sterilization temperature, preferably to about 75.degree. C. for a time period effective to form the homogeneous mixture.
The process concentrate can be made directly into the dairy product or into the batch concentrate which can then be made into the dairy product.
When the dairy base is dairy water it can be made into a dairy product by preparing the dairy water for ingestion such as by adding carbonation, flavoring or the like or by packaging the dairy water.